


blood and blue flowers

by writer_bird



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aesthetics, Character Study, Friendship, her raven boys, the gangsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_bird/pseuds/writer_bird
Summary: short little aesthetics/poems/words? about the raven cycle main charactersit was fun to do
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. ronan

ronan 

burnt skin and chapped lips and clasped hands. knuckles against mouth and spit flying

and mouth against mouth

and fire

gasoline and black feathers

blood and blue flowers

dreaming spinning stirring climbing climbing climbing

weeds that clung to the cracks of the sidewalk that refused to die

that planted their feet and glared at the cars approaching and said

no

bare feet and scabs and splattered ink and scalding coffee - black

talons and beaks and hope and racing hearts

a boy alive

and worn boots and dirt and wide wide orchards

and kneeling in a pew and

truth always truth

danger and fire and ink and dreams and monsters

and flowers

fruit

the always of time the always of life

a boy dreaming 

  
  



	2. gansey

gansey

gentle edges, weathered pages, the honey at the edge of a spoon, the fog on glasses

dew on the grass and mint leaves and herbal tea

crisp

fountain pens and scattered pages

the way the body folds into a chair and tears streak slowly when alone

only alone

quiet

a tan from a watch, bare feet in cool water

sea foam

the crispness of new money and bruised thumb because damn it that's not how you hit someone

sleepless night and sticky fingers from glue

and sunshine

the quietness of a morning when the sun is asleep and only the stars

the stars

waiting


	3. adam

adam

dust and dirt and fire and want

want want

need

sleepless nights curled around a book

computer keys pressed against skin when morning comes

coffee cold abandoned alone

flower crowns and stained fingertips and earbuds in

and scented candles but no one can know

and need

stained glass windows and quiet rooms

constellations and fools gold

early mornings and fog and why can't every day be like this and this isn't reality but damn it could be

textbooks and steaming tea and rain and fire crackling fire

warm socks and oversized sweatshirts but only sometimes sometimes sometimes

crisp suits and ties and pretending

always pretending

and trees and leaves and wrapped in a blanket

and icicles and broken glass

frost


	4. noah

noah

stars and late nights sitting on a roof

spectacles and binoculars and watching watching watching

diaries and pens and beeswax candles and sneaking alcohol

running too fast too fast too fast

gone too fast

feather collector and roller skates

neon lights at the convenience store

glitter and eyeshadow and nail polish

denim and frosted donuts

the open sky open open open

hands pressed into the grass

flowers bursting against the sun

gone too soon

smudges and confusion and where am i and when am i and 

snow

ice

cold

i want to 

go back

and i have to stay because

they need me

  
  
  



	5. blue

blue

paint splatters and yogurt cups and pencils shoved through messy hair

chipped nail polish and smudged mascara

and i don’t give a fuck get your hands off me

roses and bad music

loud arcades and hair clips and

friendship

and driving lessons in an abandoned parking lot

and playing go fish with tarot cards 

tangled headphones and black lipstick but no now pink

sun scorching down sun and hours at protests

and daydreams and road trips

blasting music

hand out the window

freedom

oversized sweaters and leggings

scissors and glue and scrapbooking and sewing

and why the hell did you cut a hole in my favorite t shirt

lemonade and strawberries 

flat stones at the river

and insignificance and stay afloat stay afloat swim goddamn it

dirt up to elbows and bottlecap necklaces

and caring so much it hurts

it goddamn hurts

  
  



End file.
